


Karolina's secret

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Gert is about to expose Karolina's dirty little secret...





	Karolina's secret

Gert was a mess of a human being even without her anxiety but her illness, especially without her meds dialed up everything to eleven ,especially her paranoia. Even with Old Lace everything made her jumpy and look for enemies in the shadows. Her current fixation was Karolina. Gert could admit that she always had issues with Karolina and that most of them came from her own pettiness and envy. Karolina was just too perfect. Not only was she a personification of the western beauty standard with her ridiculous body and her face and eyes and shining hair but even worse she was unfailingly kind and empathic. She didn’t even hesitate to stand up for those that are in pain or oppressed in any way. She didn’t talk about it the way Gert did she just acted

And while deep down Gert could admit that she had been unfair to Karolina pretty much their entire lives the recent revelation that she had met with Jonah had finally given her an actual legitimate reason to suspect the girl. Sure she admitted it to Nico and she hadn’t actually told him anything about them but who knew? Maybe she had and it was a part of a secret plan? Maybe Jonah was actually alive and standing outside their house right now ? Maybe Karolina had secretly brainwashed Nico and brought her over to the Dark Side? They sure as hell made up way too fast. What if Karolina had brainwashing powers and was going to take them all down from the inside? So when she saw Karolina hiding a suspicious small notebook she knew she had to act. That must be where her hidden plan was

She had to act and she took the first opportunity to sneak in Karolina and Nico’s room and find the notebook. Of course just like her life nothing went according to plan because when she didn’t find the notebook immediately she might have gotten slightly frustrated and well….maybe searched a little too hard. By the time she broke the lamp the room looked as if a tornado had gone through it  
As soon as she heard the lamp breaking and was immediately followed by loud steps Gert froze. She looked around at the mess she had made and realized just what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into

“Gert?” of course Chase had to be the first one to come in and witness her shame” What are you doing?”

“….with my girlfriend’s panties?” added Nico who arrived just after Chase. And that’s when Gert realized that she had just been looking through Karolina’s underwear drawer when the lamp broke 

And soon the others arrived as well and they naturally looked at her like she was crazy. Gert could practically feel the panic attack starting 

“I…I….”and that’s when Gert knew that there must be something out there looking out for her because while she was frantically looking around she finally saw it. Hidden right underneath Karolina’s bras was her goal”…was looking for this!”

She raised the notebook triumphantly and was rewarded with quick panicked look crossing Karolina’s face. She got her!

“That’s mine” Karolina tried to get it but Gert quickly held it close to her chest and took a defensive turtle pose

“What is it?” asked a confused Molly

“It’s personal!” Karolina nearly shrieked

‘It’s her spy journal” 

There was a moment of silence as the accusation hung in the air and then

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is”

“No it’s not”

“Yes it is”

“Can everybody just shut up?” asked Alex “Gert let’s just see the notebook”

“If Karolina says it’s private then it’s private Alex” growled Nico from the side

“Well my work with Darius was private and last I checked none of you let me keep it that way. We agreed. No secrets”

“You don’t want to read that” Karolina said urgently but was ignored when Gert handed him the notebook

“This is a check list” said a confused Alex” Make Nico smile, hold Nico’s hand, cuddle in the morning, go down on….oh god . What is this?“

Alex quickly dropped the notebook as if it burned his hand only for a curious Chase to pick it up

“What? I might have been into Nico for a while and may have done a list of all the things I want to do with her if we ever got together?” she said defensively

“There are over forty pages in there” said an incredulous Chase

“I may have been into Nico for a long time ok?” said Karolina as she squirmed nervously with everybody staring at her

“Luckily I am so good at warming you up” continued Chase ”You have pre prepared your flirting?”

“Whoa are those the names of your future children?” asked Molly as she got into it as well

“Our cats. Can I have it back now?” said an embarrassed Karolina

“Is that why you are so smooth? You have rehearsed our relationship?” asked Nico

“…yeah? I am sorry if it sounds creepy. I just really liked you. Really like you”

“That makes me feel a lot better actually. I thought you were just naturally good at being in a relationship and I felt like I couldn’t keep up” said a relieved Nico

“I am sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way. I just wanted to….”

“Make me happy. I know. I know you and you are amazing” smiled Nico as she kissed Karolina

And didn’t seem to stop kissing her, Gert had to look away as they outright started making out

“And now she is glowing” said Chase” we should really get out of here before Molly sees something she can’t unsee”

“Hey I am not a kid” grumbled Molly but she also hurried out of the room especially when Karolina actually started glowing brighter

Meanwhile Gert was left puzzled by how exactly she went from trying to expose Karolina as a mole to helping get her laid

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this tumblr post http://crazyintheeast.tumblr.com/post/181433796035/i-am-pretty-sure-that-karolina-has-a-checklist-for
> 
> I thought I would get in a quick one shot because the current long Deanoru fic I am writing is becoming way out of control and I need to center myself a bit


End file.
